The invention relates to a light-metal reciprocating piston.
A piston of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,674. This is a light-weight and yet rugged piston which is intended to be highly loadable strengthwise. On the piston according to the mentioned U.S. publication, the gudgeon-pin boss support in the direction of the piston skirt areas at the pressure and counter-pressure ends is disadvantageous, for the tying of the gudgeon-pin bosses is effected therein perpendicularly to the pin axis in those areas. This has the disadvantage that in the pressure/counter-pressure direction areas the skirt is rigidly tied to the gudgeon-pin bosses over a length that is too large circumferencewise. As a result, the piston lacks in the pressure/counterpressure directions of the skirt sufficient protection against a seizure of the piston in the boss support area which is required along with a simultaneous minimisation of the piston weight. For, when the bosses are supported perpendicularly to the gudgeon-pin direction, there easily occurs in operation, due to the thin-walled construction of the piston skirt, a seizing of the piston at those points of the piston skirt at which the gudgeon-pin boss struts end at the piston-skirt end.